Time Changes Everything
by Live-Forever-Love-Always
Summary: Caroline was back after being gone for just over a year and with her were her two companions from the time she had been away. A lot had happened in her absence, both in Mystic Falls and with herself. Will be a Daroline story! But she has history with other characters. AU story, my summary isn't great but hopefully my story is better please read story and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Time Changes Everything

**This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice. I appreciate constructive criticism but not the other kind. I hope you enjoy my story. This is an AU story that picks up from the end of season 3 except that Caroline wasn't around for season 3. She left at the end of season 2 to strike out on her own and try to get her head together after all that had happened with Tyler, Jules and Klaus. Also when Caroline fed Matt her blood after Luca's dad almost killed him, he falls down the stairs trying to get away from Caroline when he finds out what she is. He transitions into a vampire and Bonnie made him a daylight ring. Any flashbacks will be in italics and author's notes will be in bold. I haven't decided whom Caroline should end up with but she will eventually end up with someone.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy my story, I don't think anybody else has done this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire diaries or any of its characters. I do however own Alana and Gabriel, as I made them up. **

Three, what looked like, people were traveling down the road together through Mystic Falls. These were no ordinary people, they were two vampires and a witch. It was now approaching 10 o'clock in the evening and an unnatural mist surrounded their every step. Their destination: the Salvatore Boarding House. Only one of their company knew the Salvatore brothers personally, the other two only knew of them by reputation alone.

The one in the middle was obviously in charge of the little group. She was a tall slender, vampire that had grown up in the town of Mystic Falls. She had even been made Miss Mystic Falls and was cheerleading captain, but that had been back when she was human. She was blonde and very pretty and hadn't been back since she left little over a year ago. She had snuck away in the middle of the night not telling anyone about her departure. The first one to notice her absence had been her ex-boyfriend Matt. He had let everyone know but none of them could find her, Bonnie couldn't even find her with a locator spell.

A lot had changed during her absence from Mystic Falls, with herself and with her friends there.

Caroline looked at her companions. The other girl in their group was the witch whom Caroline knew as Alana. She wasn't exactly sure how old Alana was but knew that she was at least a couple of hundred years old and was extremely powerful. She sure was happy that Alana and herself were on good terms. She had seen what Alana could do when pissed off, and it wasn't a pretty picture. Caroline made a mental note to keep Damon in check for his own safety. She was glad to have the good fortune of saving Alana's life and ending up with her first friend since leaving Mystic Falls. Alana looked to be about 25 years old and had a very creamy complexion with striking green eyes. Her hair was shiny and black but almost looked blue in certain lights.

The only guy in their group was Gabriel, who like Caroline was a vampire. Except unlike Caroline, he wasn't considered a baby vampire, but neither was he a particularly old vampire. Gabriel had been stuck at 19 years old for the past 25 years. Before he met Caroline he had spent his time "playing the hero" rescuing people that needed it, but only between the time that the sun set and the sun rose as he also hadn't had a sunlight ring before meeting Caroline and Alana. Gabriel looked like a Greek God. He was tall and muscular with golden blond hair and he had the most to die for baby blues. He really did look positively angelic without his fangs.

The three of them had become like best friends in the time they had known eachother and had stayed together since they met.

Caroline didn't know what it was that seemed to draw her back to Mystic Falls but at the same time she was glad she was going back and glad that her new friends were accompanying her. She had missed her old friends and felt bad about skipping out on them but at the same knew that it was something that she had to do.

Gabriel glanced at Caroline. He couldn't help but notice how deep in thought she was. He had grown to love Caroline in the short time he had known her, hell he had even grown to love the witch. Gabriel couldn't help thinking about how they would be received by Caroline's old friends and hoped it wouldn't end up being too bad.

Alana looked at both her friends, she had grown to love them both, which had been quite a feat what with her being a witch and them being vampires. She looked forward to meeting this Bonnie Bennett that Caroline had talked about on occasion. She hadn't met many other witches that she liked and so hoped that it would be different in this case.

All of them were suddenly brought out of their own thoughts once they arrived at their destination.

Caroline looked hesitant but they approached the door and knocked loudly. They waited.

About 20 seconds after knocking, the door was opened. The person who had opened the door stood in shock staring at Caroline before eventually breathing out "Caroline"…

**So that's my first chapter and I hope you like it. Who answered the door? I know that not much is known about either Alana or Gabriel or Caroline's time away from Mystic Falls but I promise that all will be revealed in subsequent chapters.**

**Please review so that I know what you guys think. If you have any suggestions, I am all ears. If you would rather private message the suggestions to me instead, feel free to do so.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time Changes Everything

**First off I'd like to start off by saying a big thank you to peachx89 and Kelly-Starfly for my first ever reviews. You guys are awesome and I hope you keep reviewing and letting me know if you like how the story progresses.**

**I'm going to start this chapter off just before Caroline, Gabriel and Alana arrived but it will start off in the boarding house. Anyway enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Again I do not own Vampire Diaries so no copyright intended. Only own Gabriel and Alana.**

Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon were all gathered in the living room of the boarding house wrapped up in their own thoughts. Elena had transitioned the previous night and was currently locked in a cell in the basement until she learnt to control her bloodlust and didn't feel like draining either her brother or best friend dry.

Damon was standing by the fire nursing a glass of bourbon, thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

Stefan was sitting in a corner brooding whilst Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt were sitting on the sofa looking just as miserable as the other two.

Just then they all heard a loud knocking on the door which brought them all out of their own thoughts, if only for a short while. Bonnie realized that nobody else was making a move to get the door so she went to get it herself.

She got to the door, opened it and stood utterly speechless staring at the person standing in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes, she felt sure that she must be hallucinating since she knew that she hadn't gotten much sleep recently. But it was real, none other than Caroline Forbes stood staring back at her. Everyone had pretty much given up hope of her being alive couple of months after she left as Bonnie's locator spells had failed. She looked different, her hair flowed in soft curls to her waist and here was something else different about her. It was something that Bonnie couldn't put her finger on. But she would figure it out later, she was sure.

After what seemed like an eternity Bonnie managed to breath out "Caroline…" before flinging herself into the blonde's arms, catching the vampire completely by surprise. Bonnie was still mad at her friend for leaving but at that moment she was so glad to see her that the only emotion she could process was that of relief at Caroline still being alive.

"Oh, Care, I missed you so much. Everyone was so worried that you were dead when my locator spell failed."

"I know, I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean to worry you but I had to get out of this place. I needed to clear my head and get things sorted. I wasn't expecting to see you here, where are Stefan and Damon and everyone?"

"Oh, they're inside. A lot has happened since you disappeared, come on lets go inside. They will be so relieved you are alive – even Damon"

"Yeah, I'm sure Damon spent all of 2 seconds thinking about me before moving on, I mean seriously-"

"uh hum"

Gabriel clearing his throat interrupted Caroline. It was quite obvious that Caroline had been so consumed in her reunion with Bonnie that she had completely forgotten about Gabriel and Alana.

Upon remembering their presence, Caroline said " Oh I'm sorry. Bonnie, these are my friends Alana and Gabriel. Guys this is Bonnie."

They said their hellos and Bonnie blushed and had to practically pick her jaw off of the ground upon noticing Gabriel. With Alana, she could tell that she was in the presence of an extremely powerful and old witch – even if she barely looked 25.

Bonnie led them into the boarding house towards the others, still finding it hard to believe that Caroline had just popped up out of nowhere.

About 2 seconds upon entering the room the others were in, Caroline found herself knocked to the ground…..

**Ohh who knocked Caroline to the ground?**

**What did you guys think? I have the next chapter already written and will get that up later today. Please review they make me happy **

**Any suggestions just let me know, plus I appreciate all your comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

Time Changes Everything

**I'm sorry about not uploading this chapter yesterday like I said I would but I had internet issues and therefore couldn't.**

**Thanks for the follows/favourites and reviews, they make oh so happy.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Vampire Diaries, no copyright intended. I only own Alana and Gabriel.**

As soon as he saw her enter the room he launched himself at her. Unfortunately his excitement at seeing her had gotten the better of him and so he had found himself lying on top of her on the floor when really he had been after a hug.

A split second later two very strong arms wrapped themselves around him before he found himself flying through the air across the room.

Matt looked up to find a very muscled blonde vampire he didn't know, standing in a protective stance in front of Caroline, growling directly at him.

Caroline put a reassuring hand on Gabriel's shoulder before saying to him "It's ok, that's Matt, he doesn't mean any harm".

Gabriel looked from Caroline to Matt before replying "Very well" and stepping aside.

Matt had watched their interaction curiously. To be honest he hadn't even noticed the other vampire until he had been thrown across the room. He could understand it though. There was something about Caroline that made you want to protect her. He was sure that to this other vampire he must have come across as a threat to Caroline, what with knocking her over and all.

Matt had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Caroline was making her way towards him until she was directly in front of him. She was giving him one of her smiles. The one that make it look like her whole being is sparkling with happiness.

And then she threw herself into his arms with such force that she nearly knocked him over. Once he regained his balance he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He was so happy she was alive. He had dreamt about her coming back so many times. It felt so great to be holding her in his arms and inhaling her scent – it reminded him that this was not a dream but in fact reality. And for that he was glad.

As soon as they entered the room, Gabriel saw Caroline being taken down by a young male vampire. Acting on instinct he grabbed the guy and threw him away from Caroline before taking a protective stance in front of her, ready to ward off any more attacks.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and hears Caroline reassuring him that the vampire is Matt and means her no harm. He steps aside, allowing her to make her way over to Matt before jumping into his arms.

Then he remembers. Matt is Caroline's ex-boyfriend who she turned accidentally when trying to save his life. He made a mental note to talk to Matt later.

Jeremy slowly made his way over to Caroline, trying to show the vampire that had thrown Matt that he meant her no harm. Being human, he doubted he could survive being thrown that hard and he really didn't care to find out. As he made his way towards Caroline, he thought about the fact that he had missed her. Which had struck him as odd being that he hadn't spent much time with her.

He reached Caroline just as Matt was pulling away from their hug. He jumped in between the two grabbing Caroline in a bear hug causing a surprised giggle to escape the blonde's lips as she hugged him back.

A little way into their hug, Caroline felt a hand on her back. She pulled away from Jeremy and was met with a grinning Stefan who immediately pulled her in for yet another hug. She noticed there was something different about him but decided to find out what it was later and just enjoy her homecoming before reality jumped in to ruin things.

Caroline gave Stefan a smile before turning to the last person in the room. She turned around meeting the captivating blue eyes of none other than Damon Salvatore. For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of emotion pass through his eyes but it was gone so quickly that she was sure she must have imagined it. Then he gave her his trademark smirk before swaggering towards her. He glanced between her and Gabriel before remarking "well, at least you traded u from the puppy".

Damon ad watched the whole scene unfold as if in a movie. He watched Caroline come in only to be knocked over by Matt half a second later. The next thing he knew, some unknown vampire had a hold of Matt before throwing him into a wall on the other side of the room before helping Caroline up and standing protectively in front of her. Damon felt himself tense whilst watching her interaction with the strange vampire.

Damon then found himself thinking about the night she left, the night she said goodbye….

**Oooh there will be the first flashback in the next chapter. So what do you guys think? Like? Dislike? Any suggestions? comments? I'm all ears. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Time Changes Everything

**I want to thank you all for your reviews – it has really helped. It seems that you guys want longer chapters, so I am going to try my best at longer chapters. There will be a flashback in this chapter, it will be in italics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, no copyright intended. I only own Alana and Gabriel.**

Damon replayed the memory in his head, just like he had done many times since she had left.

*Flashback*

_He was in agony. He felt the pain from the bite pulsing throughout his whole body. Elena was going on and on about something or other – not noticing that he was not hearing a word she was saying to him. Elena's phone rang and she quickly left the room – presumably to go to talk to whoever had called her._

_Damon closed his eyes, trying in vain to block out the pain. When he opened his eyes, Caroline was standing in front of him with tears streaking down her face._

"_Barbie….what are you doing here?" he croaked hoarsely between deep and painful breathes._

_She came closer, her eyes filling with yet more tears to be shed. "I'm so sorry Damon, this is all my fault, I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I came to say goodbye"._

"_Leaving where?" he replied as best he could. His head was all muddled by the pain and he was finding it difficult to concentrate on what was happening._

_But she just shook her head and said no more. She just leaned over placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, whispering "thank you" against his skin before disappearing._

_Elena came back moments later, completely unaware of what had just taken place. She started babbling on some more before kissing him gently. Once again he hadn't heard a word she had said, but unlike before his thoughts were filled with what had happed with his Barbie. If he had been more coherent he would have wondered where that had come from and when he started to think about her as **his** Barbie. But he wasn't and so he didn't. He looked at Elena with confusion – today really wasn't a good day for him, but before he could say anything Katherine appeared smirking in the doorway._

*End Flashback*

He came out of his own thoughts, only to meet Caroline's eyes as they looked at one another. He quickly put on his trademark smirk before walking towards her. He looked between her and "her protector" before remarking "well at least you traded up from the puppy".

God he hated Tyler, even more so since almost dying from a bite from the werewolf. Even though he had almost died, he was glad he had been bitten and not Caroline. He couldn't remember when he started thinking that way, he just did.

He saw a look of pain and guilt flash through Caroline's eyes at the mention of her ex boyfriend and it made him wonder what that was about but decided not to point it out at that moment in time.

He turned his attention to the strangers in the room before turning Caroline "Are you going to introduce us to the strays you brought into my house or what? Come on Blondie, where are your manners?" he mocked.

Suddenly he felt a blinding pain shoot through his whole body before he dropped to the floor writhing in pain. He was aware of Caroline shouting something at the unknown female but he couldn't understand what was being said. As quickly as the pain had come it disappeared. He was left feeling shaky and severely pissed off.

A witch! He should have known, she was a very powerful one by the looks of it.

He scowled at the witch before saying "Now that wasn't very friendly now was it? You are in my house afterall".

The witch returned his scowl with a cold glare before replying "I'd be careful if I were you, I have a lot more where that came from".

He took one more look around the room and at the people in it before stalking out of it. He sped upstairs and closed the door to his room before pacing back and forth angrily.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door, he muttered an angry "go away" but the door opened anyway and someone walked in.

He looked up, and for the second time that evening found himself staring into Caroline's eyes. He heard her softly breath out "Damon…" He broke their eye contact before flopping himself back on his bed. He looked back at her "what? Is your friend not done? You haven't had enough fun? If that is your choice of friends than I'm glad you left!" he shouted at her angrily.

She looked momentarily hurt before he saw something glow inside her. She then turned to him angrily before biting back " Screw you Damon! I came here to apologize to you for her but why did I even bother!" Before he could reply, she sped out of the house into the night.

He was shocked, first of all she glowed! And second of all she came to apologize. He felt like such a dick.

He sighed, ran his hands through his hair before speeding off after her. Why did he always have to push people away.

He was so consumed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had lost her. He stopped and looked around and was surprised to find himself in the Town Square. The whole place was pretty much empty. He thought for a moment before speeding off once again.

He stopped and looked up at the Sheriff's house, he knew that Liz was away for some reason – he couldn't remember why or where. But her not being here would help when it came to sorting things out with her daughter.

He looked around before climbing through Caroline's bedroom window. He looked around to find her sitting on her bed hugging her knees to her chest with her eyes closed.

He was about to say something but she beat him to it "Go away Damon" he heard her quietly exclaim. But he walked over to the bed before sitting down with his back propped up by pillows and the headboard and made himself comfortable.

He looked at her still in the same position with her eyes shut before he grabbed hold of her and pulled her close to him. He felt her tense up, he breathed out "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" so quietly that if she were human she would not have heard. He knew she heard because as soon as the words left his lips he felt her relax into him. They stayed like that for a few moments with Damon wondering what was going on with him and why he felt the need to apologize to the blonde.

He absentmindedly rubbed his hand up and down the sleeve of her top before his fingers brushed across her wrist. As soon as his fingers came into contact with her wrist he felt a rush of arousal. He looked at her and saw her eyes snap open and widen, she blushed and could smell her arousal.

They looked at one another, their faces were inches from one another and their bodies flush against the other. He leaned into her, closing the gap between their lips, they were just about to make contact when his phone rang. He groaned, she pulled away and then he looked at it, His caller I.D. read STEFAN. Moments later, Caroline's phone also began to ring.

He turned to Caroline " I guess they are wondering where we got to, I'll see you back at the house" before speeding of in the direction of the boarding house. His mind was reeling, what the hell was that? And why did their phones have to go off at that point?

He entered the Boarding house only to be met with expectant faces. He looked to his brother before being asked "Damon where have you been? And where is Caroline?".

"Out, Stefan. I don't know, do I look like her keeper to you?" he replied before disappearing back to his room.

He went into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. "What the hell is going on" he muttered to himself.

**This chapter is longer than any of my others. Let me know what you think. Is this a good chapter length? Please review, I love hearing your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

Time Changes Everything

I am so sorry – I had writer's block and just couldn't get my thoughts straight – but they are all sorted now and will be trying to do weekely updates if not more.

There will be a phone call in this chapter but we will only hear Caroline's side of the conversation.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, no copyright intended. I only own Alana and Gabriel.**

Caroline sat completely shell-shocked, just staring into space blinking frequently. Her mind was racing, trying to make sense of what had happened, what had almost happened. What would have happened had they not been interrupted.

Her phone started to ring again. She glanced at the called I.D before answering.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" She bit her lip distractedly.

"Yes, I'm listening to you. No I'm fine. Just a bit shocked is all." She ran her hand nervously through her hair.

"Oh nothing. I will fill you in once I can wrap my head around it". "I know you don't, of course you do. That's your answer to everything nowadays."

"Anyways I gotta go. I feel like my brain is going to explode from information overload or sensory overload or whatever. You know what I mean. Love you, bye."

Caroline hung up the phone and went back to staring into space. A year ago if someone had told her that she would be friends with Katherine and calling her Kat she would have told them they were batshit crazy and directed them to the nearest mental institution. After all she was the one that killed her.

Even she had a hard time understanding how Kat became one of her best friends. But put simply, Kat and Katherine were two very different people in her mind. Katherine is the crazy vampire bitch that killed her and Kat is extremely loyal and had proved time and time again that she was her friend.

She knew that it would be hard for any of her friends in Mystic Falls to understand the friendship. They would be suspicious of Kat, even she had been in the beginning. But she was her own person and had grown up a lot in her absence from Mystic Falls, she wasn't the same person she was when she left – only they didn't know that yet. Plus she could take care of herself and didn't need to be babied.

Caroline just knew Kat would love to hear about what had transpired between Damon and herself, she just could never figure out why that would be.

Her phone started to ring again, she answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?", she smiled "Hi Stefan, I'm at my mom's house" she paused listening to Stefan telling her that her mom wasn't home and that it would be better if her and her friends stayed at the boarding house. She sighed, looked around her room before starting to walk out of the house "Ok Stef, I'll be there in a minute".

She flashed over to the boarding house and let herself in. She was met by everyone's expecting eyes on her. She noticed that Damon was not there and then focused her hearing – she could hear him pacing in his room.

She went and sat herself between Stefan and Matt who grinned at her ecstatically. She sighed before looking at them and saying "what has happened since I left?"

A while later she looked up at Stefan and said "So that is what is different about you", he had been off the bunny diet and had gone on a rampage with Klaus – she really wanted to slap him upside the head for that but settled for scowling into space instead.

"So Elena is now a vampire?" Stefan looked up at her and replied "Yes, do you want to see her? she's in the basement"

Caroline looked back at him before saying "No I'm ok for the moment. Wouldn't it have just been easier to turn her straight off? It would have probably saved a lot of lives."

Everyone barring Alana and Gabriel stared at her in shock before Bonnie let out a disbelieving "Caroline how…" but was cut short when Caroline shot her a look and replied "Oh come on! You must all be thinking it – it's the truth after all". They all looked down and fiddled with their hands and didn't say anything – they all secretly agreed they just wouldn't have said it out loud.

Matt coughed awkwardly before looking around the room and saying "Ok, well I'm going to go to bed now" he turned to look at Caroline before continuing "It's so good to see you Care…we all missed you" He hugged her before flashing up to his room but he heard Caroline's reply "Missed you too, see you in the morning".

Everyone looked around and had decided it was probably a good time fore them all to call it a night. As Caroline chose a room she could still hear Damon pacing. He was still pacing when she got into bed. But he stopped when he heard her exclaim "Oh for God's sake Damon, stop pacing it's annoying". She caught Matt, Gabriel and Stefan trying to hide chuckles.

**Again please review. This was more of a filler chapter, well at least the last part was. I will be aiming for more frequent updates. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Time Changes Everything

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, no copyright intended. I only own Alana and Gabriel.**

Damon woke up with a start. He had been having a very realistic dream that felt very much like a memory. It was back during his human days, he was dancing with a beautiful blonde that looked exactly like Caroline. But he didn't recall that actually happening. But the more he thought about it the more it seemed like it had actually happened.

Damon decided to go and have a shower and wake himself up, maybe shake off the remnants of the dream.

After having a shower and getting dressed Damon made his way down to the basement to get a blood bag. He went to the living room and all eyes turned to look at him, he ignored them whilst he grabbed a glass and poured the contents of the blood bag into it before taking a swig.

"So what are we doing today now that Barbie is back? Talking about back, where exactly have you been?" He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Everybody then turned their gaze to Caroline as they were all wondering the same thing.

Caroline didn't even bat an eye when she replied vaguely "Here and there".

"Oh cut the crap Caroline" he grabbed her by the throat and threw her up against the wall before pinning her there by her neck. She just looked at Gabriel and Alana and put her hand out to motion for them not to do anything. "Where have you been?" he asked again.

She turned her eyes to look at his now vamped out face, she then moved so quickly that no one saw her move. But the next thing they know she has him pinned to the ground by the neck. There is a collective gasp from the group, Damon should be stronger than her – he is older than her they all think.

"Caroline.." Stefan says in his worried tone of voice. She turns to look at him "Don't worry Stef, I won't hurt him but don't get involved".

She then turned her attention back to Damon "If either you needed to or I wanted you to know where I have been I would have told you. But as it stands I don't and you don't. If that changes you will all hear my story" she turned to look at them all in turn as if to prove her point. "Now is not that time".

She got off of him and flashed out of the room whilst muttering something about needing a quiet drink, leaving 3 very confused vampires, 1 very confused staring at her retreating figure and 2 amused.

A few minutes later Caroline found herself outside the Grill, she walked inside and sat down at the bar ordering a bourbon and some fries. She hadn't been there for 5 minutes when she felt someone sit down next to her, she sighed and turned to look at the intruder of her peace and quiet.

The other vampires looked at her curiously before saying "Well I saw something odd today – a seemingly harmless baby vampire taking down vampire that has about 150 years on her. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?"

Caroline looked at her before putting a couple of fries in her mouth. She then got up and made her way to the bathroom whilst saying "Don't worry about it Rebekah".

Rebekah looked after her in confusion before making her way to the bathroom as well. She needed to know why this baby vampire knew who she was and didn't seem afraid.

Rebekah got to the bathroom just after Caroline had, she locked the door behind her and grabbed Caroline by throat before asking lazily "who are you and how do you know me?". Caroline just sighed and grabbed Rebekah's hand (the one not holding her by the throat) and closed her eyes concentrating. Rebekah's body then went limp but before she could crash to the floor, Caroline caught her and lowered her gently to the floor then sat next to her and waited.

5 minutes later Rebekah opened her eyes and then winced because her head hurt. She then noticed Caroline sitting next to her. "How? Why didn't I remember you?" Then she grabbed Caroline and pulled her into a tight hug.

Caroline returned the hug before smiling and saying "The story you want is a long one and I really don't want to have to tell it more than once, so I need to tell everyone at once. Bring your brothers to the Salvatore Boarding house tomorrow night and I will tell you all along with the gang. Ok?"

Rebekah looked at her smiling before replying "Ok, but you best not leave anything out. I cannot believe I forgot you. I take it that my brothers won't remember you either?"

"Oh Beks don't worry, you will know everything after tomorrow night. And you are correct, so you need to think of a reason to get your brothers to the Salvatore Boarding house because as I have already said – I will not be telling my story more than once as it is long and tiresome to tell to many times."

Rebekah nodded at her long lost friend before looking down and grimacing "How about we get off of this filthy bathroom floor and finish our drinks and your fries?"

Caroline laughed "Deal". They both washed their hands before heading back out to bar and Caroline listened to what had been happening in Rebekah's life since they saw each other last.

Neither one of them saw Damon until he was right behind them. "Hmm two vampire Barbies. You two seem friendly – what is going on?"

They both looked up "That's not really your business Damon but you will all find out tomorrow night, I will tell you my whole story" Caroline answered him.

Damon didn't seem to like that answer and went to grab her arm but as soon as his hand made contact with her arm, they were both filled with lust and their arousal could be smelt. Rebekah coughed awkwardly "erm Caroline?"

Caroline blushed scarlet before muttering a goodbye and hastily left the grill before flashing to her room at the Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon looked at Rebekah and made a hasty exit before she could ask him anything. He made his way into the living room where everyone but Alana and Gabriel were talking a bit confused. They looked at him and Jeremy asked "What is up with Caroline, Damon?".

Damon looked at him before asking "Why are you asking me?"

Jeremy didn't even blink at Damon's defensiveness "Because she flashed past us just seconds before you got here, makes me kind of think you know what is going on".

Damon rolled his eyes annoyed at the perceptive human before changing the subject "I saw Blondie and Original Barbie all buddy buddy with each other at the Grill" he went and poured himself a scotch whilst they all gaped at him.

"What do you mean "all buddy buddy" Damon?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I don't know Stefan, they were laughing with each other and seemed like normal friends."

"Well did she tell you what was going on?" Bonnie asked with a frown – she didn't like the idea of losing her friend to Rebekah of all people.

Damon rolled his eyes before saying sarcastically " Yes and then we braided each others hair and went skipping - no of course not. But she did say she would tell us her story tomorrow night. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go some place that you all are not" and with that he walked out of the room and up to his own.

**I felt so bad for making you guys wait so long that I decided to upload the next chapter early **

**Again please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Time Changes Everything

**I have to say after watching last night's episode I wasn't a happy bunny. Caroline is older than Elena so should be able to bitch slap her into next year but some how Elena was able to get the better of her? Come on! Caroline took on Damon and won once so why the hell is Elena getting the better hand? I really want Caroline to snap her neck at some point now. Klaus and Hayley – really? Why? Seriously the last few episodes of TVD have pissed me off. They killed Kol, Jeremy and then had Klaus and Hayley sleeping together! Julie Plec and the writers seriously need to sort out this shit storm of a mess.**

**I am seriously considering bringing Hayley into this story just so she can die or be tortured or have something bad happen to her. Really do not like her! Any suggestions?**

**Italics is the person talking on the other side of the phone.**

**I want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you that reviewed. I love you guys. I know you may be confused (I'm kind of glad) but it will all make sense at the right time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, no copyright intended. I only own Alana and Gabriel and my ideas of course.**

Caroline was lying down on her bed at the Salvatore boarding house with her eyes closed when she heard her door open and footsteps making their way closer to her. She felt the bed shift as the person laid down next to her.

She rolled over and cuddled into his side before asking, "where have you been?"

He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him before replying "Alana had to leave town to get some answers, so I went with her to let you catch up with people here"

"Hmmm" she hummed, "answers to what?"

She lifted her head up to look at him to find him already staring down at her.

"Answers to some questions she had, it's not really my place to say. She will tell you when she is ready to. Anyway how was your time catching up with people?"

She snuggled back into him before replying "Stressful, to be honest I haven't really been able to catch up with them that much. They are all too hung up on hearing my story"

He chuckled "So are you going to tell them?"

"I'm telling them tomorrow evening, I only really want to say it once. I don't want to be repeating myself".

"Well I only know bits and pieces of your story so am definitely looking forward to hearing the rest."

"Hmmm, uh-huh" she replied sleepily.

He just laughs lightly before reaching down to give her a kiss on the forehead "Sleep well Caroline"

"Mmm…..kay" came the muffled response followed by her light breathing.

* * *

Caroline awoke the next morning to find herself cuddled into Gabriel with her head on his chest and his arms around her waist. She sighed contently before turning her gaze to his face. He always looked so peaceful when sleeping she thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She careful untangled herself from his arms before reaching for her phone. She glanced at the caller I.D before answering whilst walking into the bathroom and turning on the taps to make it harder for her to overheard.

"Hey Beks, what's up?"

"_Hey Care, well I got hold of Elijah and Kol as they are out of town – they kind of think you are a threat so will probably come barging in and attack you. But good news is they won't be arriving together so you won't have to deal with them at the same time. I can't get hold of Finn-…."_

Rebekah was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"NO! Don't get Finn to come!" Caroline all but screamed down the phone.

"_Huh?"_

"Sorry but he can't come or even know about me – I will explain later. Just trust me ok?" Caroline ran her hands through her hair.

"_I trust you Care, so I won't tell Finn. In regards to Nik I'm thinking of just calling him when I am there because if I tell him sooner he will be over there a moment after I tell him"_

"No that works Beks, thanks for the heads up about Kol and Lijah"

"_No problem, will see you later."_

"Yes, later".

She hung up the phone and just stared at it for a while deciding that tonight was going to be an interesting evening. She shook that thought from her mind and had a shower and got dressed before coming out of the bathroom to find that Gabriel was no longer on her bed but had just gotten out of it. He had bed head that Caroline just found adorable. He made his way towards her before stopping in front of her, gave her a kiss on the cheek "Morning".

She just smiled up at him "Good morning".

He smiled back before walking into the bathroom - he wasn't very talkative in the morning. She heard the shower start as she left the room and made her way down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mmmm that smells wonderful" she said as she entered the kitchen to find Stefan sitting at the counter eating pancakes.

He smiled up at her "mmmning mmCare"

She laughed "What?"

Stefan swallowed his mouthful of pancakes before replying "Sorry, I said Morning Care".

She laughed again "Well next time it might be best to finish your mouthful before speaking, because that didn't sound remotely English"

He laughed with her.

"It's so good to see you smiling Stef" she said whilst grabbing the fork out of his hands and starting to eat his pancakes.

He stared at her incredulously "Hey, that's my breakfast!"

She looked up at him with an innocent expression on her face "But I'm hungry" and then she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll make more" he gave in. He was just so happy to see her again. He had missed her a lot whilst she was gone.

"Yay!" came her reply before she started doing a little victory (spazzy) dance.

Damon chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. "Make some for me too please" he just stared at Caroline when he got a flashback from his time as a human of the blonde woman that looked exactly like her doing the same thing, he shook it off before saying "Who tasered you Blondie?" the shot her his trademark smirk.

She rolled her eyes sat down and starting eating Stefan's pancakes once again trying to erase that moment from her mind.

Stefan just looked between them trying not to laugh. He was used to Caroline's spazzy dance so it didn't effect him anymore but he remembered thinking something was wrong with her the first time her saw her do it.

Moments later Matt came bounding into the kitchen carrying 4 blood bags, he tossed one each at Stefan and Damon before handing one to Caroline.

"B positive your favorite"

"Thanks Matt"

"Yea thanks" came Damon and Stefan's reply.

Damon started to get some glasses out for the blood bags when he heard slurping. He turned around to face the person slurping "Oh for God's sake Matt, you are a vampire not a toddler – stop drinking blood like it is in a cartoon of juice. Do you have any idea how stupid you look?"

Stefan just grimaced whilst watching Matt sipping at his blood in the blood like a toddler sipping a sippy cup.

Caroline had her hand over her mouth and her eyes open wide, she was desperately trying to stop herself from laughing, but failed so she gave up and out and out started laughing.

Matt stopped sucking in the blood bag and just looked at the floor. "Sorry guys I was hungry" he mumbled.

Caroline just laughed louder whilst shaking her head. She wasn't really concentrating too much on her balance and she leaned just a bit too far back on the stool. Before she could react she was falling but a split second before she would've hit the ground she felt strong arms wrap around her and was pulled tightly against someone's chest. She looked up to be met with icy blue eyes staring down at her.

"Could you be any more clumsy Barbie? And what was so funny that had you falling off of your chair?"

She laughed again before replying "You have to admit, it is quite funny seeing you chastise someone like a parent would a little kid."

Stefan started laughing and then quickly turned it into a cough after receiving a sharp glare from his brother.

Jeremy walked into the kitchen and saw Matt looking like someone had kicked his puppy, Stefan looked like he was trying to contain his amusement whilst cooking pancakes, and Damon had his arms wrapped around Caroline whist she had her hands on his chest.

He raised an eyebrow before saying "Am I interrupting something".

At which point Caroline and Damon realized that they were still wrapped up in one another and hastily pulled away.

Caroline went over to Jeremy before giving him a hug "Morning Jer", he laughed and returned her hug.

"Morning Care"

She beamed at him.

"We rhyme!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes at her 'Yes aren't we just awesome!" he said rather sarcastically in a girly voice.

She just pouted whilst the others in the kitchen laughed having now forgotten Matt's little incident.

She spent the rest of the day with them and Bonnie joined them at some point before lunchtime.

**Skips to later that day ***

They had all had a great day, even Damon (although he had slipped out for a couple of hours after lunch to get a drink at the Grille).

"So Blondie when are you going to tell us your story?"

She shot him a look before replying "Later, I don't want to have to tell my story more than once"

"Yes but we are here so you won't have to" Stefan interjected before this got heated.

Before she could respond the door was slammed open and a very pissed off vamped out Kol came flying through the door. He grabbed her and threw her across the room into a table that buckled under the pressure of being slammed into so violently. He came at her again slamming her to the ground. His hand started to go for her chest as if to rip out her heart but she grabbed it closed her eyes and concentrated. He went limp just as Rebekah had done the previous day and slumped on top of her. She rolled him off of her and got up to be met with 5 sets of eyes wide and gaping at her.

"What the-.."

Damon was cut off as another vamped out Original came flying through door going for Caroline. Stefan jumped up to intercept but was just thrown across the room into Damon and Matt who were preparing to do the same thing.

Instead of going for her heart as Kol had done Elijah was attempting to strangle her but as with Kol before him she grabbed his hand, closed her eyes and concentrated as he went limp and slumped to the floor.

"Ok Care, what the hell is going on?" came a scared shout from Bonnie as everyone stared from the two unconscious Originals to Caroline.

"I told you it's a long story, plus I haven't finished. Thanks for trying to help but tonight please don't. I couldn't bear it if anything bad happened to you because of me". Came her reply as she looked at each of them in turn.

She took out her phone and sent a text to Rebekah telling her that Elijah and Kol were here and to send Klaus over.

In comparison to his brothers Klaus entered the Salvatore Boarding house rather calmly. Well that was until he saw his brothers unconscious on the floor. He looked to Caroline and snarled before hurling himself at her, landing them both on the floor with him on top, sinking his fangs into her drinking her up. She grabbed at his hands and he caught them pinning them to the ground above her head. She felt herself going weak but closed her eyes and grasped his hands with as much strength as she could muster and concentrated.

Unlike his siblings he didn't blackout. Instead he stopped drinking and intertwined their hands as the memories flooded over him. He looked up to see her face and noticed how weak she was so he bared his neck to her and told her "Have at it love". She rolled them over so she was now on top straddling him drinking the blood from his neck. Their hands were still intertwined and he let out an involuntary moan and unconsciously rolled his hips. Caroline stopped drinking at this point and was now staring down at him and let out a low throaty moan at his actions as she reacted to him and rolled her hip down onto him causing lust to fill both of their eyes.

He flipped them over once more before attacking her lips with his and ripping her shirt open whilst still grinding his hips into hers causing her to moan loudly. He moved his lips down and starting licked seductively at her neck and collarbone, cleaning up any of the blood that was still there. She moved his lips back to her mouth and continued moaning into his kiss –

"Looks like I missed the best part but don't stop on our account by all means"

"Ewwww my eyes – seriously Nik!"

Caroline and Klaus broke apart to see Katherine and Rebekah in the doorway. It was obvious to everyone that they had forgotten where they were.

"Yes brother by all means continue, hey Care long time no see"

They looked around to see Kol had awoken and was now waggling his eyebrows seductively at them.

Caroline pushed Klaus off of her and looked to see Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Damon were all staring at her with eyes wide and mouths practically hitting the ground.

She got up and looked at them all, she realized that none of the guys barring Damon, Kol and Klaus were looking directly at her.

"Erm… Care your shirt" Stefan mumbled almost inaudibly which caused Caroline to look down and turn even redder than she had been before.

"Oh God!" She flashed out of the room causing everyone to look around awkwardly.

She returned a few minutes later with a new shirt on and looking calmer.

She walked in to the room to be met with a load of confused faces. Before she could say anything she was swept up into a nearly bone crushing hug. She started laughing "Hey Kol".

"I can't believe we forgot you Carebear. What happened? Oh and sorry for throwing you into a table and stuff" he said rather embarrassedly.

"Well that's why you are here, I told Rebekah that I would only tell my story once and to get you guys here. Oh don't worry she had warned me earlier that you guys would attack me" She looked up to met by Kol's ecstatic grin. He eventually put her down and she made her way over to Elijah.

"Hey Lijah, how are you"

He smiled down fondly at her "I am quite well apart from a bit of a headache. I must reiterate my brother's apology and am curious to find out what has happened also".

She gave him hug before "You will, as I said to Kol that is why you are all here. Don't worry – I had warning" she shot a smirk at Rebekah.

Again everyone barring the Originals and Katherine gaped at her.

"Ok so what the hell is going on Blondie? You get attacked by Originals but are apparently friends and then you practically fuck Klaus on the floor in front of us – by the way not a visual I ever wanted – and why the hell is Katherine here?" Damon let out in quite a rant.

Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy nodded along with him.

The Originals and Katherine cracked a grin at his rant even though they themselves were quite confused.

Klaus moved over towards Caroline and slipped his arm around her waist causing her to shiver "Hello love".

She looked at him "Hey" she said faintly.

"Arrggh stop with the eye fucking I so do not want that shit escalating" Damon said exasperated causing a few chuckles.

Klaus shot him a glare before turning his eyes back to Caroline "Whilst I love seeing all their faces look so confused, I have to say I also would like an explanation".

She shuddered at the feel of his hand rubbing small circles on her back. She took a step away from him. Looking to everyone in turn.

"I will tell you, we are just missing one more crucial person. So we just need to wait for them – Alana and Gabriel are bringing him".

Everyone took seats and tried to get comfortable but really weren't comfortable without any understanding of the situation.

Just then Alana and Gabriel walked in with the last person and all of the Originals gaped and their mouths hit the ground.

**Ok so I am going to end this very long chapter there. The next chapter will be Caroline's story and will reveal the identity of the mystery person is, it will also be a very long chapter.**

**What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it?**


	8. Chapter 8

Time Changes Everything

**So here is chapter 8 – later than expected. I have been ill, busy and away. What can you do? I was in New Orleans for a bit and I loved it! I missed the Vampire Diaries cast by a week. I was there the week after them. Was a bit bummed when I found that out.**

**Ok so I have officially made this a Daroline story but it will not be easy for them. There will be history with other characters popping up (as you saw with Klaus in the last chapter).**

**If anyone is interested in becoming my beta for one of my stories please let me know by PM.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, no copyright intended. I only own Alana and Gabriel as well as my own imagination.**

Everybody stared as Alana and Gabriel walked in accompanied by a boy of no more than 15 or 16 years old. Some is confusion and others in shock. He looked around at the mess that was the Boarding House – broken tables, upturned chairs, books scattered everywhere – it looked like a tornado had hit.

He had a look of apprehension on his face as he took everyone in before he flashed over to Caroline's side and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and had a huge grin on her face.

"Henrick?" Rebekah managed to choke out before flashing over to both her supposedly dead brother and Caroline enveloping them both in a hug. She had tears trailing down her face, looking around she saw that her brothers also had tears streaming down their cheeks, before one by one joining the hug. Rebekah broke down in sobs that racked her whole body. Each of her brothers tried to comfort her while keeping their own emotions in check, because if they were quite honest with themselves they knew that they could easily break down just as their sister had.

Each of the other people in the room watched the scene unfold before their very eyes feeling rather awkward like they were intruding on a private moment that they should not bear witness to.

* * *

"I think you better start explaining, love."

"How is this possible?"

"How long have you kept this from us?"

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah broke the silence at exactly the same time casting accusing glares at Caroline.

"You really do need to start explaining. How do you know the originals? And how are you so close? Damon broke in, tired of being ignored.

"Why do you feel different?' Bonnie asked as everyone but Alana stared at her with a WTF look on their faces whilst the other witch just smirked fairly impressed by the young Bennet witch.

"Wait, what? What do you mean feel different?" Matt asked Bonnie even more confused than he had been that time he had woken up hugging one of Damon's shirts and covered in shaving cream – but that was a story for another time so he shrugged it off turning his attention back to Bonnie.

Everybody turned to Bonnie expectantly awaiting her reply.

"Oh my God, stop being perverted Damon, Kol and Klaus" she replied looking at the fairly lustful looks on the individuals faces she had named.

"I haven't been touching her up!"

Caroline tried but failed to hold back a laugh at the look on everyone's faces as Bonnie continued.

"Her aura feels different. She used to feel like sunlight and summer rain through a field full of wild flowers- what? She did!"

She received more WTF looks for her description and started to feel a little more than self-conscious.

"It's true everyone feels different, there is an array of different things people, vampires, witches and other creatures can feel like" Alana added trying to ease Bonnie's discomfort at everybody's stares.

"She still feels like that, only stronger and there is a hidden layer. She also feels like lightening and power and it's really hard to describe!" Bonnie finished quickly and still feeling rather embarrassed.

Katherine started to laugh "Ha! Carebear – do you feel like sunlight and daisies?" She had to hold onto the doorframe to support herself as she sang out "Do you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain, haha".

She continued laughing unaware of the looks she was receiving from the others in the room.

"Shut up Kat!" Caroline said indignantly.

"Never did I think I would ever see or here Katherine sing - now I really wish I hadn't" Damon quipped whilst everyone else did there best to hide their chuckles under the glares they were getting from Katherine.

"Ok, not that all this banter isn't fun and all but you need to get to the point and start explaining because obviously we are all missing something here and Klaus looks like he may explode soon if he doesn't start getting answers and I might join him." Elijah interrupted looking directly at Caroline, only breaking his eye contact with her to look to his brother upon mentioning his name.

The mood of the room shifted immediately. Upon looking at Elijah it was clear to see that there was a storm brewing in his eyes and it was evident on Klaus' face that he was feeling murderous. Nobody wanted either Original to go on a rampage and so all eyes shifted to Caroline.

Henrick moved to sit by Caroline's side, squeezing her hand in encouragement. This did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room causing more confusion and impatience to hear her story.

Looking around nervously at her expectant audience she took a deep breath and began the telling of her tale.

"Most of you know that I left the same day that Damon got bitten by Tyler and Stefan went to Nik for help. Everything had gotten out of control and I needed to get out for my own sanity-"

She was interrupted by Damon "Well isn't that nice, ditch us and leave us to deal with the mess".

She shot him a glare just as Alana gave him an aneurysm causing him to fall to his knees screaming in pain before releasing him as he rubbed his head and got up.

"Not everything revolves around precious Elena, you know. So many people died for her to stay alive and keep her safe. And in the end that didn't even work because she died and is now a vampire. So all the people that died because everyone was trying to protect Elena died for nothing. And all this crap about not wanting to be a vampire – why the hell did she keep chasing after you or Stefan if she really never wanted to become a vampire? She put herself and everyone who loves her in danger for her own selfish reasons. So excuse me if I decided that I needed to get away for me. I forgot everything I do has to be about protecting Elena, putting myself in danger for Elena, dying for Elena! Elena is the reason I died and became a vampire - you all kept me in the dark because Elena told you to. So excuse me for not giving a crap what Elena thinks or needs or wants. She isn't now nor will she ever be the most important part of my life, as it is MY life!"

By the end of her rant her and Damon were standing dangerously close to one another both scowling at the other.

"What, would you rather we dropped it all for you instead of her?" he said nastily.

"No, of course not! Just everyone needs to realize what a huge mistake trying to protect her was. And that she isn't the center of the universe. But you have your head so far up her ass that you think the world starts and ends with Elena and you can't see the bigger picture!"

Damon slammed her into a wall growling with his fangs out. Anger was radiating off of him in waves. Her own fangs dropped as she started to shake with anger.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, you have been nothing but a pain in my ass since you turned what with having to be rescued all the time. The only reason I spared your life is because Elena asked – she is the reason you are still alive." Damon growled out.

Caroline continued to shake with anger and Damon's anger was replaced with shock as she started to glow again.

"You are a dick" she let out as she threw him across the room.

"And to think I felt guilty about you being bitten by Tyler that I actually felt bad enough to apologize and say goodbye before I left".

His voice softened as he replied.

"Wait, what? That actually happened? I thought that was a hallucination".

"Hang on a minute! You knew she left and didn't tell anyone?" Matt got up and pushed Damon against a bookcase.

"Are you hard of hearing or something? I just said that I thought that was a hallucination so why the hell would I tell any of you about it?" Damon let out before pushing Matt away causing him to do a weird little pirouette thing.

He turned his attention back to Caroline.

"Yes, I came to say goodbye" her anger had subsided slightly but was still there although she was no longer glowing.

He moved closer to her until they were so close that they could feel the other person's breath. "Why would you say goodbye to me of all people? And yet not say goodbye to anyone else?" he asked genuinely confused.

It was quite obvious that they had both forgotten about everyone else in the room.

"I don't know, ok? I just felt like I had to. So I did." she replied looking away from him.

He looked slightly ashamed for a couple of seconds before covering it up with his devil may care mask of indifference.

"Why?" confusion evident in his voice.

She looked up and was immediately pulled in by his sharp blue eyes boring into her, trying to figure her out. She made to move away as she said "I don't know, I just did. I can't explain it!"

He grabbed at her hand and the moment their skin made contact they both felt it as he pulled her back towards him.

There was a very uncomfortable vibe in the room as everyone felt awkward upon witnessing this scene especially when they started to smell their arousal.

Their lips were just about to touch when they were interrupted.

"As entertaining as this is, this is not giving me any answers. All we know so far is that you left for your own sanity and that you said goodbye to that prat over there" Klaus said whilst motioning to Damon.

They jumped apart from one another at the sound of Klaus' voice.

"I am slowly losing my patience so if you will please continue with the story before I start ripping peoples heads off!"

**Ok so I am going to end this chapter here. I would like to know what you guys think. Again I would love to know if anybody would be interested in helping me by becoming my beta for this or any of my stories? Just PM me **


End file.
